


can't get you out of my head

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Not All Tags Apply to All Chapters, Sex Pollen, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Truth Serum, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, at least for the first five chapters, reverse sex pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: "Oh, no," Noctis mutters, "not another sex thing."Five times Noctis and Prompto handled sex pollen without having sex, and one time they did.





	1. Is that sex pollen on your face or am I just really happy to see you?

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe how much I have written for this fic. Can't wait to share, and I hope you all enjoy! Each chapter is for a different day of Promptis Week. Title is, as you probably guessed, from the Kylie Minogue song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1's prompt is "realization - the moment they knew it was love." I admit to being a bit liberal with the interpretation of this prompt.
> 
> Warnings for Chapter 1: this one involves people coming on to Noct and saying lots of things of a sexual nature to him, but nobody actually has any sex.

Prompto can admit that maybe he shouldn't have been snapping a selfie with the guys fighting a truly impressive dualhorn in the background. In his defense, they totally had it covered and didn't need his help at all to bring down the beast -- Gladio was delivering the death blow anyway -- but on the other hand, if he'd been paying attention he could have caught Noct before he got thrown into a bed of particularly unusual flowers. As it is, when he spins around, camera still in his hand, he catches a shot of the cloud of pollen that's thrown out of the flowers by the impact of Noct's body.

"Noct! You okay?" he calls, sprinting over to help.

"Ugh, what is this stuff?" Noct brushes at the yellow dust covering his clothes and sticking to his skin. "Some kind of pollen?"

"Looks pretty sticky, maybe you better wash it off." Prompto gestures toward the stream just down the hill, and Noct sighs and starts trudging in that direction. Honestly, the pollen coating Noct makes him look kind of cute, Prompto thinks. If he didn't already look cute. Which he does. All the time.

While Noct washes, Prompto glances up at Ignis and Gladio, who are staring down at the stream with a weirdly intense expression. "Uh, you guys okay?" he asks, but there's no reply. Instead, Ignis starts heading down the hill, Gladio close on his heels. "Guys? Guys!!" Prompto lets out a frustrated breath and starts after them.

Noct is just emerging from the water, dripping wet. His clothes are clinging to every curve of his body, and damn, Prompto knows he's got it bad for his friend but he's still struck by how gorgeous Noct is at the most random moments. Noct shakes the water out of his hair, droplets flying everywhere, and doesn't seem to notice Ignis approaching until he's practically on top of him.

"Specs?" Noct asks. "What's up?"

Ignis reaches his hand out and traces the path of a drop of water down Noct's cheek. "Positively beautiful," Ignis murmurs, then leans down to kiss him, and Prompto stares with his jaw hanging open. What the fuck? What the _fuck_.

Noct is stunned for a moment, then he shoves Ignis away. "What the fuck?" he asks, echoing Prompto's thoughts a little too precisely.

Ignis blinks in surprise, then coughs and says, "I do apologize, I'm afraid I don't know what's come over me. One moment you were knocked into those plants by the dualhorn, and the next you suddenly looked . . . so . . . " His fingers are reaching for Noct's face again, and Noct grabs his hand to stop him.

"Hot," Gladio finishes. "You look so fucking hot, Noct. I want to bend you over the hood of the Regalia and--"

"Whoa, stop right there big guy," Prompto jumps in, stepping in between Gladio and Noct. "You guys are acting super weird." Maybe Prompto also thinks Noct looks hot and wants to bend him over the hood of the Regalia, but it's not the kind of thing he'd just _say_. It makes him blush just to think about it.

"Weird doesn't begin to cover it," Noct mutters, cheeks flushed. "You think that pollen had some kind of . . . effect?"

"It seems highly likely," Ignis says, rubbing his thumb over Noct's wrist, "given how I can't seem to stop touching you. Or thinking about how very much I want to--"

"So yeah!" Prompto interrupts. "Pollen! But you already washed it off, is this gonna wear off or what?"

"I hope so," Noct mutters. "The sooner the better, this is creeping me out."

"You'd better tie me up," Gladio says suddenly, his eyes lingering on Noct's hips. "Just-- in case."

"Myself as well," Ignis adds, as Noct has to brace his hands on his shoulders to hold him back.

*

It doesn't wear off until well into the night. After a while of listening to Gladio and Ignis begging from where they're tied up inside the tent ("Please, Noct, I'll make it so good for you, just untie me," along with a litany of lewd remarks about Noct's various body parts and words Prompto didn't think Ignis even knew), Noct puts on his headphones and curls up miserably in his sleeping bag next to the fire.

Prompto, of course, has to be the one to keep an eye on things, which means he gets to hear everything. Lucky him. At least he gets to watch Noct sleeping, his face soft and relaxed, beautiful as always in the glow of the firelight.

When morning comes, Prompto realizes he's nodded off in his chair. The camp is quiet, and when he peeks into the tent, he finds Gladio asleep and Ignis sitting up, staring ashamedly down at his hands. Ignis looks up at his entrance and says, "It's worn off. You can untie us now."

"You sure?" Prompto asks skeptically.

"Quite. I would like to . . . apologize, to his highness as well as yourself. Please understand that I didn't mean any of what I said last night, and would never have behaved so boorishly were I in my right mind."

"It's okay," Prompto says as he undoes the knots, letting Ignis move his hands again. He hesitates, then asks, "Have you ever been attracted to Noct? Like for real."

"Not at all," Ignis says, rubbing his wrists. "Noctis is like a brother to me. He may be good-looking but I would never consider . . . Prompto, you forget that I've been with Noctis since we were children. I helped him learn how to use a toilet. That's hardly the sort of thing that breeds sexual desire."

Prompto snickers at the thought of a young Ignis wiping Noct's royal ass. "He's still asleep, but you can tell him that when he wakes up. He was pretty wigged out by everything you guys were saying."

*

After they've all woken up and Gladio and Ignis have begged Noct's forgiveness, they pack up camp and start back towards the car. Noct hangs back with Prompto, as if he's still a little afraid of the others.

"Hey Prompto," he says after a while. "How come you weren't affected by that pollen?"

Prompto's heart suddenly beats faster. "Oh! Uh, I mean . . . I dunno, dude." He should stop talking at that point, but somehow more words come out of his mouth. "Maybe I was and just didn't notice, or it wasn't as strong or something, I mean, you're always so--"

Luckily, Prompto's brain finally catches up with his mouth and he shuts it firmly. Noct is looking at him curiously. "H-- Hey, either way it's worn off now, right? So let's get moving, maybe we'll make it to Galdin Quay tonight and sleep in a real bed for a change!" He chatters until Noct seems to give up on whatever he was thinking.

By the time they make it to the car, things feel pretty normal, but Prompto still catches Noct looking at him, considering. He tells himself not to think about it. After all, he's been able to keep his massive crush a secret for this long, right? Just a few more weeks until Noct is married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to r3zuri for brainstorming and beta! I couldn't have done this without you!
> 
> Stay tuned for chapter two: putting the fun in fungi.


	2. putting the "fun" in "fungi"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis starts up the car, but he keeps looking at Noctis in the mirror. "What did this mushroom look like?"
> 
> "Uh. Round, brown, kinda pointy on top, little blue circles? The spores were blue."
> 
> "Oh dear," Ignis says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promptis Week Day 3: Late Night Talk. I don't think any warnings are necessary for this chapter but if I was wrong let me know!

Noctis is beginning to think that the plants are out to get him. As the mushroom he steps on releases a cloud of fluffy blue spores, he feels even more justified in his dislike of vegetables. And fungi. Are fungi vegetables? They may as well be. Coughing, Noctis waves his hands in front of his face to try to clear the air, but it's useless. He spots a place to warp to and gets himself the hell out of the cloud, but not until he's inhaled a pretty significant number of spores.

"Noct?" Prompto calls from below him. "You okay?"

He drops down to the ground, wiping at his face. "I think so." Prompto's looking at him strangely, and Noctis raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Uh. There's blue stuff all over your face."

"Oh, yeah, from that mushroom." Noctis takes off his shirt and wipes his face down with it; the shirt comes away dusted in blue. Prompto's looking at him even more strangely now, though he's not sure why. "Did I miss a spot?"

"Uh, no! You just, um. You don't usually take off your shirt."

Noctis looks at the shirt in his hands and shrugs. "I dunno, it's kinda hot out here, don't you think?"

"That's what I'm always telling you," Gladio says as he and Ignis catch up. "Iggy found the ingredients he needed, so let's head back to town."

*

Even Ignis looks at him a little strangely when Noctis declines to put his shirt back on in the car. "Aren't you guys hot?" he asks, brows drawing together. "It's like a million degrees today."

Ignis leans back to press his hand against Noctis's forehead, his touch cool and soothing. "You seem to be running a fever," he says. "Are you experiencing any other symptoms?"

"I don't think so, I'm just . . . really hot. Let's get moving so we can get a breeze and cool off."

"He got a bunch of mushroom spores to the face," Prompto says. "He's been acting weird since then."

"I have not been acting weird!"

"You have _totally_ been acting weird!"

"Settle down, kids," Gladio grumbles. "Let's head back to Longwythe. If Noct's sick we can get a room at the motel so he can rest up."

Ignis starts up the car, but he keeps looking at Noctis in the mirror. "What did this mushroom look like?"

"Uh. Round, brown, kinda pointy on top, little blue circles? The spores were blue."

"Oh dear," Ignis says, and Noctis's heart sinks.

"Oh dear?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I've heard of that particular mushroom."

"Spit it out," Gladio says. "What's it gonna do?"

"Well, you remember that, erm, incident with the yellow pollen?"

Prompto groans. "Oh no, don't tell me you guys are gonna get the hots for Noct again."

"Quite the opposite, I'm afraid. The spores are a powerful aphrodisiac. Do we have enough money for two hotel rooms? I think it would be best for Noct to have some, ah, privacy."

Noctis buries his face in his hands. "I fucking hate vegetables."

"Fungi," Ignis corrects.

"Fuck you."

*

By the time they get to the motel, Noctis is feeling the full effects of the spores. He's been shifting uncomfortably in the car, trying to find a way to sit that reduces the pressure on his raging erection. At least it's not like that other time, and he's not coming on to people or anything like that, but he has to admit that everyone is starting to look really good. Like really, really good. He can't keep his eyes from wandering over all three of his friends' bodies.

They pull into the parking lot just as the sun is about to go down, and book two rooms. "You'll be right as rain by tomorrow morning," Ignis says as he hands Noctis the other room key, then disappears inside with Gladio. Prompto lingers in the hallway, half looking at Noctis, half pretending not to look.

"I'm just gonna, uh," Noctis says, gesturing at the door.

"Oh! Yeah, uh, right. Um, I'll come check on you in a little while when there's food, okay?"

"Sure." Notis opens the door, eager to take care of the problem in his pants. Prompto's still watching him, though, so Noctis smiles at him and adds, "I'll be fine. You heard Iggy, it'll wear off by morning." Prompto finally backs off, heading into the other room, and Noctis shuts the door behind himself with a sigh.

He doesn't bother to lock it, just launches himself across the room to the bed, struggling out of his pants so he can get a hand around himself. After so much time sitting in the car with the oppressive heat and his hormones going wild, it only takes a couple of strokes before he's coming. Sweet relief floods through him, and he takes a few deep breaths to steady himself before grabbing some tissues to clean up.

Noctis has just enough time to turn the air conditioning up high before he's hard again, uncomfortably so. It occurs to him that if this is going to continue half the night, he'll have to be careful, so he digs around in the bathroom until he finds a sample size bottle of lotion. It takes a little longer this time, but his mind is blissfully blank of everything except the slow drag of his hand on his cock and the cool breeze of the air conditioner.

He realizes as he comes down from his second orgasm that someone's knocking on the door. "Noct?" Prompto's voice calls. "I brought you some food. And uh. Supplies."

"Y--Yeah," Noctis says, still breathing hard. "Just a sec." He casts around for something to cover himself with, eventually grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist, then goes to the door.

Prompto's standing there with a cup noodles in one hand and a bottle in the other, cheeks flushed red enough that Noctis thinks okay, maybe he wasn't being all that quiet, and maybe Prompto was at the door for a while before he noticed him. Then he thinks, wow, Prompto looks really cute when he blushes.

"Thanks," he says, taking the cup noodles.

"Um," Prompto says, holding out the bottle. "Ignis thought-- well, he had it anyway, I didn't want to ask where he got it, but, you know."

Noctis takes the bottle from him and looks at it. "Personal lubricant?" he asks, reading the label. "Oh. _Oh._ Oh gods this is _Iggy's lube_?"

"Hey man don't ask me, I'm just the messenger."

"Prompto, it's half _empty_."

"Dude you're not the one who had to listen to Ignis describe in extreme detail exactly how he was going to fuck you in the ass, okay, and then how he wanted you to fuck him, and let me tell you, there was a lot of lube involved, and I _did not need to hear any of it._ If he does . . . whatever he does, on his own, or with-- someone, it's none of my business."

Noctis blinks a few times, waiting for his brain to catch up. It had gotten lost somewhere around "fuck you in the ass," then filled up with mental images of Prompto pushing him back into the pillows and sliding lube-slick fingers inside him, and Noctis has never even _had_ sex but by the gods can he imagine it.

"Uh, Noct?" Prompto is saying, and Noctis suddenly hits reality again and slams the door in Prompto's face.

"Sorry!" he says, leaning his back against the door and sliding down it to sit on the floor. "Sorry, I can't-- I just--"

"It's okay," Prompto says. "But dude, you gotta eat, Iggy said so. I'm supposed to wait until you're done to make sure you do it."

"Fuck, okay," Noctis sighs as he sets down the food and the lube and gets rid of the towel, which is now constricting his freshly reinvigorated erection. He gives himself a couple strokes, just to take the edge off, then reaches for the food. "I'm not really hungry."

"I can wait."

What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Does Prompto want to-- is he going to wait on the other side of the door while Noctis jerks off until he finally gets hungry enough to eat? Is he going to _listen_? . . . does Noctis _want_ him to listen?

He grabs his dick and squeezes hard, imagining Prompto with his ear pressed to the door. "If you're gonna stand out there at least talk or something," Maybe if Prompto's talking he won't be listening.

"Uh, okay. Um, hey, remember last time we stayed here? You were hanging out up on the roof, it was a really clear night."

"Yeah," Noctis says, pouring a little bit of lube into his hand and spreading it onto his dick. It's cold, and he tries not to gasp but fails. "You told me you were afraid you weren't good enough."

"Heh, yeah." There's a thump, like Prompto's sitting down and leaning right against the other side of the door. "I know this is probably not the time to tell you this, but it really meant a lot to me, that you were willing to listen to me. I mean, you're the prince, and I'm, well, _me_ , and . . . I really like being with you. A-- All of you!"

"Prompto," he says, and he thinks he pulls it off without being breathy and overly sexual, "you've been with me since high school. We're always together." That shouldn't be the kind of thought that makes his dick throb, but somehow it is, imagining being _together_ with Prompto in high school. So many nights they spent studying, playing video games, getting drunk for the first time. What would have happened if he'd kissed Prompto, back then? Would Prompto have let him? Would he have reciprocated?

What would Prompto do if he kissed him now?

Something Prompto had said, back when he'd been hit with that yellow pollen, had made him think that maybe there was some attraction there. Noctis has thought about it on and off since then, curious about what it would be like to be with his best friend. He probably just read too much into Prompto's words, though, and besides, Noctis is engaged. But now, under the influence of these damn spores, that doesn't stop him from imagining the feeling of Prompto's mouth on his, of Prompto's hands on his waist, his hips, his--

"Noct? You still with me, buddy?" Prompto is saying, and Noctis bites back a groan. Was Prompto saying something before that? What were they even talking about?"

"Ahh," Noctis gasps, then, "yeah. Yeah, I'm-- I'm here. Damn it. Sorry. What were you saying?"

"Um. Just, I wish I'd had the guts to talk to you sooner. We could have been friends when we were in middle school."

Right. Friends. That's what Noctis should be thinking about, not what Prompto would look like naked. Not what Prompto would look like, flushed with arousal. Not what Prompto would look like with his mouth on his cock, pink lips stretched around it, tongue running up the underside, gods, that would feel so good. Noctis draws his fingers up and twists them around the head, pressing his thumb into the slit, and he's so close, so very close.

"Yeah," Noctis breathes, not trusting himself to say more, because he's about to come, and Prompto is _right there_ on the other side of the door. His climax hits him with more force than the last two, though his balls contract painfully and there's nothing left to come out. He lets his head thunk back against the door as he breathes heavily.

It's quiet for a minute, and he thinks maybe Prompto left after all, but then there's a strangled breath on the other side of the door, and Prompto says, "You better eat your fucking noodles, Noct, because I don't think I can sit out here and listen to that again."

*

The next morning, Noctis emerges sheepishly from his room and heads over to the Crow’s Nest. The guys are already eating breakfast, and he slides in next to them at their booth, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Hope you enjoyed your alone time," Gladio says, chuckling, and Noctis feels his cheeks heating.

"Shut up," he snaps back. "Next time _you_ can get poisoned by a mushroom."

"I think I could live with no more sex plants," Prompto says, but he's smiling, which makes Noctis feel a little better. He can't quite forget the images that his too-active imagination had come up with last night, but Prompto doesn't seem to be angry with him, so maybe they're okay after all.

"I could live with no more plants. Ever. Anywhere."

Ignis sighs, and passes over his extra pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I couldn't be writing this without [r3zuri](http://r3zuri.tumblr.com) as my brainstorming buddy and beta! Up next: a case of the vapors.


	3. a case of the vapors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis prides himself on being able to sleep anywhere, at any time, under any circumstances. But even he can't quite manage to do it while listening to what he can only imagine is the most thorough fucking anyone has ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promptis week day 4: favorite trope. My favorite trope? SEX POLLEN. Warnings for this chapter: I mean, it's sex pollen, we know that by now right? People have sex in this chapter, but it's not Noct and Prompto, and it's as consensual as possible.

"Noct! Get down!" Gladio yells, barrelling into him and knocking him out of the way. Noctis falls into Prompto, who yelps as they hit the ground. He looks back in time to see Gladio and Ignis enveloped in a cloud of vapor the daemon is spewing, but it doesn't seem to hurt them, as Gladio swings his broadsword and scores a direct hit on the thing's throat, bringing it down.

The daemon lets out a roar and collapses as the vapor dissipates. "Nice work, Gladio!" Noctis says, getting to his feet. "You guys okay? That cloud of stuff looked nasty."

"We appear to be fine," Ignis replies, looking himself and Gladio over. "Then again, one can never be certain with the effects these daemons sometimes have."

Noctis glances at the sky. "It's dark anyway, let's head back to camp. That way if there are any weird effects we'll be somewhere safe."

"Wow," Prompto says, nudging Noctis with his elbow, "you sound like Iggy. So sensible!"

"Someone has to be," Noctis says with a grin.

*

It's not like Noctis really expected to get away clean. A cloud of vapor with no effects was just too good to be true, no matter how much he wanted it.

At least they make it through dinner, and getting cleaned up and into bed, before it becomes obvious what's going on. Noctis has already fallen asleep, and is blissfully unaware until he's shaken awake by Prompto. "Noct! Wake up," Prompto hisses at him, and Noctis swings an arm that connects with Prompto's face as he blearily sits up.

"What's going on?" he asks, blinking slowly. Ignis and Gladio are awake too, and they both look a little flushed, sitting on opposite sides of the tent.

"It seems there was some effect from the daemon's vapor after all," Ignis says, voice strained. "You and Prompto need to leave the tent immediately. Hopefully it will wear off by morning."

"Huh?" Noctis asks, still half asleep. "Specs, are you okay? What kind of effect?"

"Not unlike the mushroom spores you were exposed to, though perhaps stronger," Ignis says, then makes a shooing motion at them. "Please, Noctis. Out."

"Come on, dude," Prompto says, already tugging his sleeping bag out through the flap. "You don't wanna get in the way. _I_ don't wanna get in the way."

Noctis moves slowly toward the opening, trying to think clearly enough to understand what's going on. It's not until Gladio looks at him, glassy-eyed, and says, "Move your cute little ass, Princess, before I move it for you," that he remembers about the mushrooms.

"Wait," he says, as Prompto reaches back in and starts yanking him out. "Are you guys--"

"Yes," Ignis says, "Gladio and I have already agreed." Gladio's gaze swings back around to Ignis, and he starts to crawl across the tent towards him. "We'll be fine. Now go!"

Prompto manages to pull Noctis out of the tent just as Gladio is climbing over Ignis, lips descending toward his. The tent flap falls closed on a very decidedly not Ignis-like moan.

"Fuck," Prompto says.

"Yeah." Noctis glances at Prompto, then adds with a laugh, "Well, someone's going to, anyway." Prompto throws a sleeping bag at him.

*

Noctis prides himself on being able to sleep anywhere, at any time, under any circumstances. But even he can't quite manage to do it while listening to what he can only imagine is the most thorough fucking anyone has ever had. He and Prompto have set up their sleeping bags as far away from the tent as they can while staying within the wards, but it's not far enough. Also, he's too close to Prompto to do anything about the situation in his pants, and he suspects Prompto's similarly indisposed.

"I didn't even know Ignis knew those words," Noctis mumbles.

Prompto laughs, a little bitterly. "Yeah, because you put your headphones on that first time. He said that and a lot more then."

Groaning, Noctis rolls to face his friend. "Sorry you had to hear all that," he says. "It's just-- I couldn't listen to them talking about _me_."

Prompto is still on his back, staring up at the sky. "I know," he says, as another loud groan echoes out of the tent. "I'm glad you didn't hear all of it. It was pretty, uh." The grunting and moaning escalates into a climactic shout, and Noctis twitches a little bit, feeling far too hot to be bundled up like he is. Prompto is breathing shallowly beside him, eyes closed. "How long do you think we have before they start again?" he asks.

". . . maybe that was all they needed?"

There's a snort from beside him and Prompto turns to face him. "If our last two experiences with this kind of thing are anything to judge by, it's not going to be over for hours."

Noctis buries his face in his pillow. "Ugh." He tries to go back to sleep, but there's quiet conversation in the tent, just too quiet to make out, which turns into soft, wet sounds that Noctis doesn't want to think too hard about. His dick is so hard it's aching. It's not even that he's got any sort of interest in what Gladio and Ignis are doing, it's just those _sounds_ , they're driving him crazy. Maybe he can just jerk off in his sleeping bag. Prompto won't really mind, will he?

Then he remembers last time, and Prompto sitting outside his door and sounding so _angry_ that he'd had to listen. But what if Prompto's just as hard as he is? Wouldn't he want to take care of it? Gladio and Iggy are being so loud that it's not like a little more heavy breathing would make a different, right?

Noctis opens his eyes and peers across at him. Prompto is biting his lip, eyes screwed shut tight and brows drawn together, a dark flush across the tops of his cheeks. He looks really good, actually, and Noctis wonders what kind of noises Prompto makes when he's getting off. That's not a thought that's helping the situation, though. He's about to say something when Prompto suddenly opens his eyes, and there's a moment where they make eye contact, both surprised to be looking at each other.

"Ahhhhh, fuck!" That was definitely Gladio's voice, and Noctis takes a sharp breath before he even realizes what he's doing.

"Um," Prompto says quickly, "I'm gonna. Um. I mean, we can just roll over, and not look at each other, and pretend we're in different rooms or something, right? I can't--"

"Yeah," Noctis agrees eagerly, glad that Prompto's come to the same conclusion he has. "Yeah, me too, okay." Prompto rolls over and Noctis does the same, shoving down the waistband of his sweats and grabbing hold of himself. He manages not to moan, but he can't help the way his breath hitches. There's rustling next to him and then a tiny, cut-off sound from Prompto, and it strikes Noctis suddenly that he's lying not two feet away from Prompto, and they're both-- they're both--

This is the closest he's ever come to having sex with someone.

But they're not having sex. They're just taking care of themselves, because of this shitty situation they've been put in. It's not like Prompto's jerking off because of _him_. And he's not doing it because of Prompto, even though maybe he's listening to the rustling in his sleeping bag and picturing Prompto's long fingers wrapped around his own cock, tugging it roughly because he's so turned on from listening to Gladio and Ignis have sex for the last hour. Maybe Noctis thinks about Prompto a little bit when he's twisting his hand over the sensitive head of his cock. Maybe he listens too carefully to the tone of Prompto's breathing, more than he's listening to the sounds from the tent.

Prompto's breathing accelerates, and Noctis picks up the pace of his hand to match, until Prompto suddenly holds his breath, then lets it all out with a heavy exhalation that isn't quite a moan but isn't far off either. Noctis can't help picturing what's going on inside Prompto's sleeping bag, and it's enough to push him over the edge too.

He's not quite as quiet as Prompto, no matter how hard he tries. It's kind of ironic considering how Prompto's usually the noisest member of their group. "Sorry," he says, once he's caught his breath a little.

"For what?"

"Being, uh, noisy."

Prompto laughs, and there's a rustling that Noctis is pretty sure is Prompto rolling over to face towards him again. "Noct, I'd rather listen to you than Iggy and Gladio any day."

"Me too," Noctis admits, still turned away.

"What?"

"I mean," he clarifies, "I'd rather listen to you. You sound . . . nice." Noctis presses his face into his pillow. Why is he saying these things?

"Oh," Prompto says in a small voice.

"Um. I'm gonna try to go back to sleep. Night, Prom."

It's quiet for a moment, and Noctis can feel Prompto's gaze on his back. Then finally, Prompto sighs, and says, "Night, Noct."

*

In the morning, Noctis has a moment of glee at the fact that he's awake before Ignis. He's tempted to go wake Iggy up just to gloat, but then he remembers exactly _why_ he's awake first, and he decides that no, there is no way he's going to go into that tent. He's not sure he'll ever be able to sleep comfortably in there again.

When Ignis and Gladio finally wake up and emerge from the tent, sated but somewhat sheepish, Noctis winks at Prompto and says to Ignis, "We're gonna have to buy some earplugs next time we get to a shop. Your treat."

Ignis sighs. "Yes, your highness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so excited to share the rest of this fic with you, especially chapter 6 when we get there. Up next is chapter 4, hope springs eternal, IN WHICH THERE WILL BE KISSING. Want to come yell about how hot Noctis is with me on tumblr? Find me @[marmolita](http://marmolita.tumblr.com)!


	4. hope springs eternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto's used to feeling a little hot under the collar when Noct is around, especially when he's soaking wet or when he's less clothed than usual, but this is something else entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promptis week day 5: getting caught! No warnings for this chapter.

"Come on, Noct, I wanna get some shots of the wildflowers in that valley!" Prompto says, checking over his camera. "Come with me? Please? You always find the best views."

Noct grins at him and shrugs. "Sure, let's go."

"Do be sure to be back well before dark," Ignis calls after them, and Noct just waves.

It's not a very far hike to the top of the valley, and the tiny flowers blooming there make a carpet of yellow across the landscape. They spend a while snapping photos, moving from place to place to find a better view. Prompto captures a handful of candid shots of Noct too, with the flowers below him and the sky behind him. He never tires of taking pictures of Noct.

"It's getting kinda hot out here," Noct says after a while. "I think I see a pond over on the other end of the field. Wanna go get a drink?"

"Yeah, sure! Hey, maybe if it's big enough it might have fish in it." Prompto grins at the way that Noct perks up at the mention of fishing. He'll never quite understand the appeal, but anything that makes Noct happy makes Prompto happy too.

When they get to the pond, though, it turns out to be a crystal clear spring. Prompto scoops up water in his hand and drinks deeply. It's cool and refreshing, with a subtle flavor that he can't quite identify. Noct joins him at the pool's edge, drinking and splashing more on his face, and Prompto thinks about it for a good twenty seconds before he smacks Noct on the ass and knocks him into the pool.

"Prompto!!" Noct complains, brushing his wet hair out of his eyes. Prompto's laughter turns into a yelp when Noct surges up out of the water and grabs him by the shirt to pull him in. He barely manages to drop his camera safely out of the way before he falls into the water, and then he and Noct are splashing each other in the face and trying to dunk each other.

They crawl out of the pool when they realize it's getting late, still laughing. Noct is wringing out his shirt when Prompto pulls himself to his feet, and he's struck suddenly by just how _good_ Noct looks. Water is dripping down from his hair, trickling down the smooth skin of his neck. His shirt is clinging to his body, and a sliver of bronze skin is exposed where he's pulled it up to wring it out. Prompto's eyes linger on that bare skin and a rush of heat runs through his body.

He's used to feeling a little hot under the collar when Noct is around, especially when he's soaking wet or when he's less clothed than usual, but this is something else entirely. It's like his brain dissolves in a fizzle of desire until there's nothing left he can think about other than getting his hands on that temptingly exposed bit of skin. He doesn't even notice himself moving until he's on his knees, fingers brushing the skin just over Noct's waistband, and he's leaning in to press his mouth to Noct's exposed abdomen.

"Prompto?" Noct gasps, jerking back, but Prompto just can't seem to make his hands work. Noct's skin is wet but warm under his fingers, taut across his muscles, and it's _perfect_. Noct is perfect. He's looking down at Prompto with those perfect blue eyes, his perfect hair still plastered down on his perfect face, and Prompto wants to kiss him so badly he's sure he's never wanted anything more in his entire life. He also can't remember why kissing Noct might not be a good idea. In fact, he's not sure why he's not kissing him right now.

"Must have been the water," Noct mutters. "We should-- we should . . . " He trails off as Prompto gets to his feet, and Prompto's stomach flutters as Noct's eyes rake over his body. There's one final moment of sanity when he has a fleeting thought that this isn't _real_ , and then they're crashing together, bodies and lips and noses and teeth. Prompto gets one hand on Noct's hip and the other in his hair, and the angle changes a little, and oh, that's so much better, more lips and tongue and less teeth and nose bumping. Noct's hands are on Prompto's waist and heading south, sliding over his ass to pull him in closer, and that should make him nervous because it's not like he's done this before but somehow it doesn't.

Prompto moans into Noct's mouth as their hips roll together, and then he's pulling away to gasp for air and planting open-mouthed kisses across Noct's jaw and neck, sucking marks into his soft skin. It feels so good having Noct's body hot and hard against his, Noct's hands roaming over him greedily, Noct's mouth sliding across his cheek to lick at his ear. Prompto is hot all over, but he can't imagine letting go of Noct for even a second to take off his clothes.

Noct shoves him suddenly, and Prompto falls to the ground. He's dazed for a moment, but then Noct is climbing on top of him, pressing his shoulders back into the grass, kissing him again. Prompto thinks he could drown in Noct's mouth. Maybe they're both a little clumsy, maybe they're both inexperienced, but being with Noct like this is better than he ever dreamed. Their tongues slide together and it's hot and wet and amazing, almost as amazing as the way Noct is moving his hips, a sinuous roll that puts just the right amount of pressure on Prompto's aching cock.

They're both breathing hard, and when Noct lets out a low moan, Prompto's hips buck up into him. Everything about Noct is gorgeous, from his stupidly pretty face to the sounds he makes, face buried in Prompto's neck. He's so hard, but the friction of their bodies somehow isn't quite enough. His hands slide up under Noct's shirt, and gods, the feel of bare skin under his fingers is electric.

Somebody shouts something, but Prompto doesn't care because it's not Noct. Noct is grinding down onto him, one hand starting to slide between them. There's more shouting, and then suddenly Noct is being pried off of him. Prompto grabs on to him and gets pulled up to his feet, then someone is grabbing his arms and tugging him backwards. Tearing his eyes from Noct's face, he dimly realizes that Ignis is the one holding onto him, and Gladio is holding Noct back.

"Let go of me!" Noct is pleading. "Just let me--"

"Noct!" Prompto shouts, struggling against Ignis's hold.

"They must have been affected by something," Ignis is saying, but Prompto doesn't care. All he cares about is Noct's body writhing in Gladio's grip, his muscles moving under his clothes, patches of skin flashing in and out as his shirt rides up. "Prompto. Prompto!" Ignis slaps him across the face, and Prompto gasps at the sharp pain. "What did this to you?"

Maybe if he answers Iggy's questions, Iggy will let him go back to Noct. Yeah, probably, that's about as far as his addled mind can think this through. "The spring," he says. "Something in the water, fuck, I don't know, just let me go!"

"I'm afraid that's out of the question. You're clearly not in your right mind."

"I don't wanna be in my right mind, I wanna be in _Noct_." Prompto meets Noct's eyes, and Noct is staring back at him looking like that's the best idea he's ever heard.

Gladio snorts, but Ignis just says, "Let's get them back to camp."

*

They end up spending the night tied up away from each other, Prompto in the tent with Ignis and Noct outside with Gladio. In the morning, Prompto feels like he's been run over by a bus. His memory is a little spotty, but he's pretty sure he spent a good part of the night begging Ignis to let him go so he could do any number of filthy things to Noct. Groaning, he shuffles to his knees and pokes Ignis, who's amazingly still asleep.

"Iggy. Hey, Iggy. It's morning, untie me."

Ignis rolls over and blinks up at Prompto, then asks, "How are you feeling?"

"Other than the fact that that was about the most embarrassing night of my life? Like shit, actually. But if you're asking whether the . . . whatever it was, is still affecting me, no, I'm just me."

Ignis sighs. "Prompto," he says as he materializes a dagger to cut through the ropes, "I think all four of us have had our share of embarrassing nights these past months."

Yeah, maybe, Prompto thinks, but at least when Ignis got weirdly hot for Noct he didn't actually make out with him. And he didn't actually _want_ him, not like Prompto does, not like Prompto has for ages. He doesn't even know how he's going to look Noct in the eye.

"Everything will be fine," Ignis says, as if he can read Prompto's mind. "Noct won't hold this against you. Neither of you were in control of your actions."

Prompto sighs and crawls out of the tent. Noct is still asleep, but Gladio is awake, and when he sees Prompto he leans over and cuts Noct's bonds as well. "Is he okay?" Prompto asks, aware that his cheeks are flushed red but unable to do anything to stop it.

"Think so," Gladio says with a shrug. "Once he finally fell asleep he was fine." He pokes Noct with his foot, shaking him. "Wake up, Princess," he says, "Prompto wants to know if you're okay."

Noct groans and rolls over, but Gladio keeps prodding him. Finally he pushes down the blanket Gladio had draped over him in the night and peers up at them, blinking in the morning light. Prompto's eyes meet his, and Noct's cheeks flush a dull pink. "Uh. Morning," Noct says.

"Yeah," Prompto says stupidly. He's not sure what to say. Should he apologize? It's not like Noct wasn't just as into it as he was, at least, at the time. The gods only know what Noct is feeling now.

"Breakfast, anyone?" Ignis asks, and Prompto's heart settles back into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh we're getting close to the end now. Up next: feeling punchy.


	5. feeling punchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you keep touching me," he finds himself saying, "I don't know if I can keep my hands to myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promptis week day 6: desperation. This was the hardest chapter to write, so I hope it turned out okay!
> 
> This time I do have warnings: there's a drugged drink consumed that was provided by a person with the intention of date rape, but it doesn't get far enough for anything untoward to happen.

Lestallum isn't anywhere near the size of Insomnia, but it's the biggest city they've been to since leaving home. Big enough to have a thriving nightlife. Prompto picks a promising-looking bar and heads inside to claim a table, texting his friends to meet him there. The place is dimly lit but clean, a step up from a dive but not as nice as the fancy places Noct used to prefer. It has a generous number of relatively private booths, and upbeat music that some of the patrons are dancing to.

He's just thinking about flagging down a waitress to order a drink when a woman sets down a shot glass in front of him. "You look thirsty," she says, sipping her own drink. "This one's on me."

"Oh! Th-Thanks!" Prompto blinks up at her. She's older than him, probably by at least ten years if not more, but she's good-looking, with long, curly black hair and soft brown eyes. He looks at the drink, which is a golden yellow color, then shrugs and knocks it back. The people in Lestallum sure do seem to be friendly.

It's not until she says in a voice as smooth as butter, "I'm surprised to find an attractive young man like yourself all alone," that he realizes she's hitting on him.

"Oh, haha, well, I'm waiting for my friends actually," he says, then kicks himself. Real nice move Prompto, chasing away the first person who's shown any interest in ages without having to be under the influence of some kind of weird sex fungus or magic or whatever. He scrambles to make small talk instead. "You uh, work at the power plant?"

"Most of us do," she says. "But you don't really want to talk about my job, do you?" She leans over the table, giving him a really nice view down the front of her shirt, and okay, they must have some seriously strong alcohol in Lestallum because that shot is hitting him fast and hard. "Why don't you come dance with me while you wait for your friends?"

A little dancing couldn't hurt, he figures. It's not like she's offering to take him home, and if she did, he'd say no. Probably. Either way he nods and lets her lead him to the dance floor. The music is good, similar to the dance pop he likes to listen to when he's running, and he gets into a rhythm quickly. He's a little woozy from the alcohol, but it's a nice kind of buzz, and dancing is making it better. The woman presses up close to him and murmurs in his ear something about the way he moves his body that makes him blush, almost as much as the feeling of her breasts against him and the curve of her waist under his hand does. At least since they're dancing he doesn't have to try to talk to her, because he always seems to put his foot in his mouth around attractive women.

They dance for a few songs, as Prompto's body warms up and starts to react. He can't stop looking at her breasts, but she doesn't seem to mind so he guesses that's okay. After a while, she goes to the bar, then presses another shot glass into his hand. He drinks it, the alcohol burning a hot track down his throat, spreading out to tingle through his skin. At some point, her hands travel a little farther south than is decent, and Prompto's heart races. He should stop this. He should stop this, but he's having trouble remembering why. "Tell me," the woman says, pulling him up tight against her, "do you want to go home with me?"

"Um," he breathes, still moving against her with the beat. "I don't know."

She laughs and puts a hand on the side of his face, holding him where she can look at him. It's a struggle not to turn his face into her hand, and he can't figure out why. "You don't know? Why not?"

"I'm a virgin," he blurts out, then snaps his mouth shut. Why the hell did he just say that? He opens his mouth to try to walk it back, but what comes out instead is, "You're pretty and I'm horny but I don't really want to lose my virginity like this-- _what the hell am I saying?_ "

The woman just laughs again, stroking her hand through his hair, and that feels better than it has any right to. "You're too cute. I guess I'll just have to convince you, won't I? How far have you gone with someone?"

"I made out with my best friend a week ago," Prompto says. He bites his tongue in distress. Why can't he stop talking? It's like his brain to mouth filter has just completely disappeared in the haze of alcohol.

"I'm sure I can do better than that," she says smoothly, leaning in so her lips are hovering temptingly near his. "Your friend is probably just as inexperienced as you, hmm?"

"Yeah, but he's like a thousand times hotter than you." He can't believe he's saying this. He can't believe this is happening. The room is spinning and he's too hot and her body feels so good against him, but this isn't _right_.

"Prompto!" He twists out of her grasp to turn around as someone calls his name. Thank the gods, it's Gladio, with Noct and Ignis a few steps behind him. Gladio looks amused, like there's nothing wrong here, like Prompto's just flirting the way Gladio always does, but his smile drops as he takes in the expression on Prompto's face, and he heads toward them. "You okay there, buddy?"

"No," he says, "I am definitely not okay." The woman scowls as Gladio turns on her and pulls Prompto out of the way.

"Easy, handsome," she says to Gladio before he can say anything. "I was just having some fun. Better take your boy home before he gets into trouble."

Prompto lets Gladio lead him away from the dance floor in a daze. Gladio's hand on his arm is big and warm and his skin prickles pleasantly where they're touching. "Get in a little over your head?" he asks, and Prompto tries to laugh.

"Yeah, uh, can we go back to the hotel?" he asks, embarrassed. "Sorry, I think the booze here must be really strong or something, she only bought me a couple drinks but wow, everything is really . . ."

"Really what?" Ignis asks, looking slightly concerned and far more handsome than he usually does.

Prompto waves his hands vaguely. "Really everything. Maybe you guys can drop me off and come back here by yourselves, that way I won't be tempted by how goddamn hot you all are and oh shit it's happening again, why am I saying this?!" He claps his hands over his mouth and Noct frowns at him.

"You're right," Noct says as Prompto stumbles into him, "we'd better get you back to the hotel." He puts his hands on Prompto's arms to steady him, and Prompto can't help shivering as he thinks of the last time Noct had his hands on him. They haven't talked about it, have pretended it never happened, but it's been there between them making everything just a little bit _different_.

"If you keep touching me," he finds himself saying, "I don't know if I can keep my hands to myself."

Noct's brows draw together but he lets go, and Prompto manages to at least get out the door of the bar before he trips over his own uncoordinated feet. Gladio catches him this time, and oh, he always forgets how broad Gladio's chest is, and how many abs he has. "You have so many abs," he says. "Like, way more than a sixpack. What is that, ten? Twelve? Do other people have that many abs?"

"Gotta keep in shape," Gladio says, setting Prompto back on his feet.

He tries to walk correctly. He really does, but it's just that the road is uneven, or maybe the planet is uneven or there's some kind of gravitational pull between his body and his too-attractive friends, because he keeps tripping and stumbling until Noct grabs him and pulls Prompto's arm over his shoulders. "Noct," he says, not sure how to tell him what their proximity is doing to him. His pants have been getting progressively tighter but Noct's arm around him is the last straw, making him dizzy with arousal. It's not quite as irresistible as the last time, but it's insistent.

"You'll be fine," Noct says. "We're almost there."

"Yeah," Prompto breathes, leaning in to the arm around him, "I'm more than fine, I'm being held up by the hottest guy in Eos." He closes his eyes, not wanting to see the look on Noct's face. Whatever the hell was in that drink should be illegal. He wonders if maybe it _is_ illegal.

He must have said that out loud too because Ignis says, "Once Prompto is safe we should go back and find out what was in his drink."

"Somehow I doubt it was just the alcohol," Gladio agrees darkly.

They make it to their room in the Leville, and Noctis lowers Prompto down onto one of the beds. He lets go of Prompto's arm and tries to stand, but Prompto finds himself grabbing on and pulling Noct down with him until Noct staggers sideways and falls on him. They end up with Prompto on his back with his legs hanging off the bed and Noct leaning over him, faces inches apart. Noct's eyes are wide, and so blue, and his lips are so full and inviting, parted slightly, and Prompto can't help leaning forward to--

Noct's hands come down on his shoulders and hold him down. Then he slowly rises, carefully making sure Prompto lets go of him. Prompto's burning with shame at his lack of control, afraid that Noct might be disgusted by his behavior, but at the same time his body is screaming for more. "I'll stay with him," Noct says to Gladio and Ignis. "You guys go figure out what that woman gave him."

Ignis hesitates. "Are you quite certain? Perhaps one of us should stay. It seems likely that Prompto will begin . . . talking again, and as I recall you prefer not to hear that sort of thing."

"I'll be fine," Noct says, but Prompto's not so sure. He remembers Noct's face when he'd had to listen to Iggy and Gladio describing their fantasies, and he doesn't know what he's going to end up saying. He's afraid it might be something even worse than that.

"Call if you need us," Gladio says, and then they're gone, and he's alone with Noct, and he might just die from how badly he wants him.

"Are you gonna tie me up?" Prompto asks, watching Noct carefully as he takes off his jacket and lays it across one of the chairs. His cock throbs as he takes in the way Noct's shoulderblades stand out through his thin shirt, his body reacting to his friend's effortless grace and beauty whether he wants it to or not. It takes everything he has to stay on the bed.

"Do I need to?"

"Probably. I really want to touch you." He covers his mouth with his hands, as if that will stop these horribly embarrassing things from coming out of it.

Noct looks at him, head tilted and starting to flush. "You're drunk, Prompto," he says, "and probably drugged."

"Yeah," Prompto agrees through his fingers, "but it would feel really good to touch you anyway. Felt so good at that spring--" _Shut up, shut up, shut up,_ he tells himself as the room spins and he tries to resist the desire to touch himself, instead moving his hands to grip the sheets tightly. He's jerked off thinking about that incident more than once, and he's so turned on right now because of whatever the fuck he drank that it's painfully tempting.

"This isn't the real you. It's like it was then, you know? Not in your right mind. You'd regret it tomorrow if anything happened."

"Only if you would. Would you? Do you regret last time?" It's a horrible thing to ask. He can't put Noct on the spot like that, not when Noct is _engaged_ , not when he's a million miles out of Prompto's league. Not when Noct is going to pity him for being so pathetically drunk.

Prompto can't read Noct's expression as he says, "Just try to go to sleep, okay?"

It's a solid plan. Get the drunk and drugged guy home and let him sleep it off. But Prompto's not tired, he's-- "I'm way too horny to sleep," he confesses, as his hand twitches closer to his groin. Noct blushes harder, and it makes Prompto tingle. He needs to stop talking, he needs to stop talking right now, but he just _can't_. "I'm still mad that Iggy and Gladio stopped us. You felt so perfect, everything was so perfect, and I want you, Noct, I want you so much, I've wanted you for ages, I know I don't have a lot to offer, but--"

"Stop," Noct says, closing his eyes and clenching his fists. "Stop talking. You're too drunk to be saying this."

"I can't," Prompto says desperately. He can't believe he just told Noct he wants him, when they're so close to making it to Altissia and getting Noct reunited with Lunafreya. At least he didn't say anything more about his stupid sappy _feelings_ but gods, he's afraid he's about to, with the way his whole body is yearning for Noct and the way he can't make his damn mouth stay closed. "I can't stop talking, it's whatever I drank, it's making me say everything. Please, Noct, you need to-- Just hit me or something, knock me out, I can't stop talking unless I'm unconscious, just _shut me up_ \--"

And then he's shutting up, because Noct is kissing him. Noct is kissing him, lips warm and soft, and Prompto’s so amped up already he can barely think, or do anything other than push back into the touch, whimpering into Noct's mouth. Then Noct is pulling back and before Prompto can stop him there's a sharp pain at the side of his head and everything goes black.

*

He comes to with a pounding headache. It's morning, and he's alone in the bed. Sitting up, he sees a lump in the other bed, black hair sticking out the top. Noct is sleeping in as always.

"How are you feeling?" Ignis asks, and Prompto turns his head around too quickly, making him momentarily dizzy. Ignis is sitting in the chair nearby, sipping his coffee while Gladio scrolls through something on his phone.

"My head hurts," Prompto admits. "But that's all."

Ignis sighs. "Good. We discovered what you were drugged with -- and you were indeed drugged. We were able to find an antidote, but by the time we got back to the hotel I'm afraid Noctis had already knocked you out."

"He wouldn't tell us why," Gladio says. "Don't suppose you want to either."

"I asked him to. Figured it was easier that way." Prompto smiles to lighten the mood. Laughing it off has worked for everything else in his life, and it works here too. If he can keep it up with Noct too, maybe they can just forget this ever happened and things will be _normal_. "Potion for the headache and I'll be good to go." Ignis nods at him, and he gets out of bed and walks to the pile of blankets that is the Crown Prince of Lucis. "Hey Noct," he says, poking at Noct's side. "Time to wake up, dude. I wanna get some shots of the morning skyline and morning's wasting!"

Noct peers up at him blearily. "Prompto?"

"Who else? Now get moving."

They look each other in the eye for a long moment, a moment with the opportunity to say any number of things that need to be said.

"Yeah, okay," Noct says, and the moment passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I have to send extra special thanks to the pile of beta readers I had for this chapter because I had so much trouble with it, so thanks to [r3zuri](http://r3zuri.tumblr.com), [ienablu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ienablu), and [misswonderheart](http://misswonderheart.tumblr.com) for helping me so much!
> 
> We're in the home stretch now folks. The five times are up and it's time for the plus one: not another sex thing!


	6. not another sex thing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a wild ride, folks, but we've come to the end. Thanks so much to everyone who has been commenting and kudosing along the way! I hope you all enjoy the last chapter, Promptis Week day 7: stay with me. <3 For those who are curious, yes, this chapter was somewhat inspired by that one episode of Farscape. :D

It's a man selling meat skewers in the Lestallum marketplace who tips them off to the abandoned Nif base. People have been going missing, he says. Nobody who gets close to it comes back, and even the Nifs won't touch it though it's said to be full of weapons, valuable machinery, and even a cache of money.

It sounds like a challenge, and a way to help the locals out by eliminating danger, so Noctis decides to take it on. The entrance is unimposing enough, but they're on their guard as they check it out from a safe distance.

"Guys? This place is giving me the creeps," Prompto says. "A military base with no soldiers to guard it? Not even MTs?"

"Quite," Ignis replies, scanning their surroundings. "It appears the only residents are that herd of spiracorns."

"The guy did say it was abandoned," Noctis says with a shrug. "Let's go."

They fight through the spiracorns and make it into the base, which continues to be eerily quiet beyond the hum of the Magitek generator. "You think it's a daemon or something that's killing whoever comes in here?" Prompto asks, voice a little shaky.

"If it is, we'll take it out," Gladio replies.

“Doubtful. It’s far too bright here for daemons to make it their home. Still, there is something . . . off . . . about this place." Ignis frowns. "Best stick together."

At first, it seems like any other base they've infiltrated, except for the lack of attacking MTs. But the further in they get, the stranger Noctis starts to feel. It's a creeping, crawling sensation under his skin, making him break out in sweat all over. He's on edge already, so when Prompto shrieks he spins around, sword in his hand.

"What is it?" Ignis asks.

"S--Sorry," Prompto says. "There's uh. Some dead guys over here." Noctis watches as Prompto gingerly prods a half-decomposed corpse with the toe of his boot. "Doesn't look like an imperial trooper."

"Must be one of the hunters who came here to scavenge," Noctis says, holding his nose as he comes closer. "Iggy, any idea what killed these guys?" There are three of them, naked bodies slumped on top of each other.

"I couldn't say, but they appear to have lost their clothes somewhere along the way."

"Right, so like, what are we looking at, a daemon who doesn't want to chow down on fabric?" Prompto shudders and Noctis can't blame him.

"If these guys were gonna be a meal, they wouldn't be here still," Gladio points out.

"Let's just keep going," Noctis says, frowning. "The faster we get this taken care of the faster we can get the hell out of here."

They come across more bodies as they work their way across the airfield and closer to the Magitek core, all naked, none with visible injuries. The crawling feeling from earlier intensifies the further in they get. "Anyone else feeling weird?" Noctis asks.

"Yeah," Prompto replies, "but I wasn't gonna say anything because I figured it was just me."

"Me too," says Gladio.

"Perhaps there's something in the base that's causing this effect." Ignis wipes sweat from his brow, then frowns at his damp glove. "Perhaps the longer we're exposed to it, the more likely we are to end up like these unfortunate souls."

"Sure you don't wanna just get the hell out of here, Noct?" Prompto asks.

"You scared?" Gladio shoves Prompto in the arm.

"Always," he admits.

They find the generator easily enough, and hack away at it until it blows. The lights shut off, but the hum doesn't stop, nor does the feeling that's turned into a warm tingling along Noctis's spine. Prompto curses.

"There must be something else here," Ignis says, stating the obvious. "Let's follow our ears, shall we? The sound seems to be coming from over there." He waves his hand in the direction of the barracks, and they start moving again.

It's dark inside the buildings, without the generator powering the lights. Noctis switches on his flashlight, swallowing against a sudden dizzying sensation. He realizes with a start that he's hard in his pants, though he hasn't been thinking about anything sexual at all. "Oh, no," he mutters, "not another sex thing."

"Huh?" Prompto asks, but when Noctis looks at him his cheeks are flushed.

"That weird feeling? Reminds me of--"

"Yes, indeed," Ignis says with a cough. "It seems to have become stronger when we entered the building."

Gladio simply says, with his usual eloquence, "Fuck."

"Let's hurry it up," Noctis says.

They turn a corner and end up in what appears to be the base's holding cells. Peering through the windowed doors, Noctis sees bodies alone in the cells, pants around their ankles. "Looks like these ones tried to isolate themselves," Gladio says roughly. "Guess it didn't work."

As they work their way deeper into the base, Noctis is more and more distracted by the friction of his zipper over his erection, and he catches himself a few times with his hand wandering down his thigh. He's become hyper-aware of everyone else breathing, of the exact distance between their bodies and his. He's keeping it together for now, but mostly by staring fixedly ahead and not looking at any of his companions. Prompto, who usually chatters away to ease everyone's nerves, has been quiet for some time.

The humming gets louder the further they progress, until finally they hit a wall -- literally. Noctis curses as he runs his fingers over the smooth metal, trying to find a way through. "Whatever it is, it's gotta be behind this wall," he says, surprised to find his voice low and throaty.

"There has to be a way in," Prompto says as he looks around.

"Up there." Gladio gestures to an air vent. "Duct system's gotta go everywhere in the base." Noctis blinks and swallows. Looking away from the wall and at the guys instead was a bad idea. They all look as flushed as he feels, skin shining with sweat, lips full and red, and if he looks down he can see the outline of their dicks in their pants. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"You and Prompto will have to go alone," Ignis says. "Gladio and I will never fit in there."

"Squeeze through that tiny duct?" Prompto says, voice rising in pitch. "With Noct? The two of us?"

"I could go by myself," Noctis offers. He opens his eyes and glances at Prompto, only to find Prompto staring back at him hungrily. He almost has to close his eyes again to control himself, because that expression looks so _good_ on Prompto's face, and makes all sorts of inappropriate thoughts run through his head.

"We have a better chance of success with two people than with one," Ignis says reasonably, and Noctis kind of hates him for sounding so goddamned normal.

"O-- Okay," Prompto says eventually.

"You guys get the hell out of here," Noctis says, "before the effects get too . . . too much."

"How are we gonna know you're okay?" Gladio asks. "I'm not just letting you go in there with no backup plan."

"I'll text you every fifteen minutes," Ignis says. "If you don't reply, we'll come back and figure something else out."

"Sounds like a plan." Noctis looks up at the vent. "Prompto, you wanna go first?"

"Um. Sure. At least then I won't get too distracted staring at your ass. I mean, uh."

The thought of Prompto wanting him sends all sorts of shivers through Noctis's body. They've been skirting around this thing between them for weeks, but never actually talking about it. When there's a sex thing, it's suddenly there in front of them, but afterward Prompto never brings it up, and Noctis is afraid if he does, he'll find out Prompto only said those things because he wasn't thinking straight.

Gladio offers Prompto a boost, and Noctis tries very hard not to admire the way Prompto's body flexes as his levers himself into the duct. He climbs in after him, and then Gladio and Ignis leave, and it's just the two of them. The duct is barely big enough to fit through, and his shoulders are pressed to the sides of it as he crawls forward on his belly after Prompto, who was right about leading versus following. As he stares at Prompto's long legs and round backside, the pressure of his cock sliding along the bottom of the duct starts to drive him a little crazy.

"Prompto?" he asks, to distract himself from the direction his thoughts are going. "You doing okay?"

"I'm horny as fuck thanks to some damn Nif device and trapped in a tiny air shaft, why wouldn't I be okay?" Prompto says. "Why the hell do you think they built this thing in the first place?"

Noctis tries to think. Maybe if he can focus on rational questions like that, he'll be able to keep going long enough to disable whatever it is that's causing this. "Weapon maybe? Make the enemy soldiers start fucking each other instead of fighting you?"

"That's . . . kind of brilliant, in a disgusting and awful sort of way."

"Well, if that's what it was, they couldn't figure out how to direct it I guess. Instead all their own soldiers fucked each other to death." He's not going to think about how if they can't shut this thing off, he and Prompto might just fuck each other to death. He's not going to think about fucking Prompto. He's not going to think about anything.

Prompto turns a tight corner, and Noctis follows him blindly.

"Hey Noct?"

"Yeah?"

"When I got drugged that time . . . " Prompto trails off.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Those things I said. About-- About wanting you."

"You were drugged," Noctis says, as his stomach does backflips.

"It was the truth, though."

"You're under the influence right now."

"Not like _that_ I'm not."

Noctis wonders why they're having this conversation now. Is it because they can't look each other in the eye? Is it because the device is making Prompto bold? Is it because they've been dancing around each other for so long?

Before he can say anything, though, Prompto says, "Oh, hey, I think I see the exit, hang on--"

There's a creak, a smash, and then Prompto tells him to stay back while he scoots forward enough to back out through the vent instead of falling through it face first. Noctis repeats the motions after him, and Prompto reaches up to help him down. The touch of Prompto's hands on his waist makes him gasp, and when he finally lands on the floor, he's right up next to Prompto, their faces inches apart. He can feel Prompto's body heat, and Prompto's breath hot over his mouth. Prompto licks his lips, and Noctis leans forward, swaying into him, but suddenly his phone buzzes and Prompto steps back out of the way.

Noctis stares at him for a minute, breathing hard; Prompto's chest is heaving too, his eyes a little wild. The phone buzzes again.

"You better check in with Iggy," Prompto whispers.

_Shit_ , right, Iggy. Noctis pulls out his phone and types out a brief reply. When he's done, Prompto has moved further into the small room. There's a machine in the middle of the room, something big and with a lot of wires, and a computer console next to it that must be powered by a backup generator. The hum is loud, vibrating through his body until Noctis thinks he's going to either pass out or come.

"How do we . . . turn it off?" Noctis asks, biting his lip as he takes an involuntary step closer to his friend.

"No fucking clue," Prompto replies a little breathlessly. "Looks like there's some instructions here though, let me just--"

Noctis doesn't remember crossing the room, but suddenly he has his hands on Prompto's hips, his lips on the back of his neck, and he's getting closer, about to press himself up against Prompto's back, when he catches himself and stops. "Sorry," he whispers into Prompto's skin, but he doesn't step away.

Prompto swallows, and Noctis watches his Adam's apple move up and down, entranced. "Uh. Gods, Noct, I can't focus enough to read the instructions with you right there."

Noctis presses another kiss to Prompto's neck helplessly, breathing in the scent of sweat and soap, then forces himself to let go and move away. "Sorry," he says again. "See anything useful?"

"Not really," Prompto says, "but I can't concentrate."

"Let me take a look." Prompto moves out of the way and Noctis steps up beside him, but Prompto was right, it's nearly impossible to even read the screen when he's so turned on he can hardly breathe. "Give me some space?" he asks, even though that's the last thing he wants.

Prompto's fingers brush against his as he moves out of the way, and Noctis has to close his eyes for a moment to collect himself before he tries to read the screen again. It's a technical diagram of the device, mostly nonsense he can't understand, but if he can just find the power source, then maybe they can pull the plug on it. In a brief moment of clarity, he snaps a photo of the screen with his phone and sends it to Ignis. If Iggy is outside the base, he'll be clear-headed, and maybe he can tell them what to do.

"Let's wait and see if Ignis can help," he says as he presses the send button.

"I don't know how long I can wait," Prompto says, eyes raking over Noctis's body.

"Prompto," Noctis breathes, moving toward him. "If you still want me, when this is over--"

"I will," Prompto says with certainty, leaning in so that their foreheads touch, his hands coming to rest on Noctis's belt.

The phone rings. It rings three times before Noctis manages to pull himself away and answer it with a strangled, "Yeah."

"Noct? Are you and Prompto alright?"

He laughs weakly. "No, but we're alive, so tell me how to turn this damn thing off."

"You'll need to open the panel on the bottom, and pull out the green wire. Keep me on speaker phone until you're done."

"Right," Noctis says, thumbing the speaker button. "Green wire, bottom panel. Here goes." He gets on his knees, trying not to think about the fact that that puts him at eye-level with the bulge in Prompto's pants, and forces himself to look at the machine. "There are like ten panels on this thing, Iggy."

"It'll be the one that's underneath the device."

"It's flat on the floor," Prompto says.

"Can you lift it up? Or tilt it?"

Noctis shoves at the side of the device, and it wobbles. "Maybe," he says. "Help me out, Prompto." They lift up the bottom corner together, and the device tilts. "Can you hold it yourself?" Noctis asks, and Prompto nods, shifting his hands to take the weight.

There's only one way to get to the panel, so Noctis lays down on his back and wiggles himself between Prompto's legs until he's looking up at the bottom of the device. Prompto falls to his knees so he can use his shoulder for leverage, and it brings their bodies into contact in the most intimate way. The machine teeters dangerously as both of them gasp and swear.

"Can you see the panel?" Ignis asks as Noctis tries to catch his breath, using every ounce of his willpower to stop himself from rocking up against Prompto.

"Yeah, I-- I see it." He tugs the panel off and tosses it aside, then examines the mess of wires. "Green wire, right?"

"Right."

"The big one on the left or the little one on the ri-- oh fuck Prompto you gotta hold still I can't--"

"Sorry!" Prompto says, stilling his hips from their involuntary motion.

"The big one on the left," Ignis says. "Pull it out of the connector, or cut it, either way."

He yanks hard on the wire, and it comes loose, plunging the room into sudden silence and darkness, lit only by their flashlights.

"Noct? Noct!" Ignis's voice is tinny through the phone but concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I did it," he says. The thrumming urgency is gone from his veins, and the fog in his head is lifting, so that must have done the trick.

"Get out from under there before I drop this on your head," Prompto grunts, getting his feet under him to make room. Noctis slides out and Prompto lets go, the crash of the machine echoing off the walls.

"Excellent work. We'll meet you at the air vent in about twenty minutes."

Noctis looks at Prompto, who's slid his back down the side of the machine to sit next to him, then says, "Why don't you guys wait where you are and we'll come to you. Give us some time to-- to catch our breaths."

"As you wish," Ignis says, and Noctis reaches over and hangs up the phone.

"Noct," Prompto says, and Noctis takes the plunge and kisses him. It's soft and slow, not like the frantic kisses they'd shared by the spring, not like the way Noctis had kissed Prompto before punching him, desperately wishing for more.

He pulls back just enough to speak, breath still mingling with Prompto's. "Do you still want me?" he asks with his heart in his throat.

"Always," Prompto replies, looking at him with shining eyes. He leans in again, and Noctis takes a moment to marvel at the way Prompto feels so right against him, at the way their mouths slot together like they were made for each other. Then Prompto's lips part, and Noctis loses himself in the slow slide of lips and tongue.

It's a gradual progression from kissing to touching. Noctis starts with one hand on Prompto's face, a little hesitant, and then Prompto finds Noctis's other hand and laces their fingers together. It's a little awkward, kissing twisted to the side like this, so Noctis swings his leg across Prompto's hips to straddle him. Prompto draws in a sharp breath and his free hand comes up to Noctis's waist. They're both still hard, and Noctis pulls his lips away to catch his breath. He doesn't want to rush this.

"Noct?" Prompto asks, looking up at him a little shyly through his lashes. "This isn't just a sex thing, right?"

"It isn't for me," he says. He's not really sure when his attraction to Prompto started, whether it was brought on by these repeated, increasing incidents, or whether this has only forced him to confront something he's been feeling all along. Either way, he can't imagine doing this with him only once, or doing it casually.

"What about Lady Lunafreya?"

Noctis's heart drops a little. "I love her," he says honestly, "but I _want_ you. I want to be with you, for as long as-- as long as we can."

Prompto kisses him again, slowly, deeply, then says, "Okay." Another kiss, short and sweet. "Okay. Noct, I'll take whatever I can get. I've wanted this for _years_."

Noctis's chest swells with emotion at the look in Prompto's eyes, and he kisses him hard. Prompto melts into it, squeezing Noctis's hand before letting it go to slide both hands up his back. Heat and tension slowly build between them -- not the desperate need from before, but a growing desire that takes Noctis's breath away. He kisses down the side of Prompto's jaw to his neck, slowly rocking his hips into Prompto's as he mouths at his collarbone.

Prompto laughs suddenly, and Noctis pulls his head back to look at him. "What?"

"I just-- I never imagined I'd be in the dark in a Niflheim base about to have sex with the Crown Prince of Lucis. Who also happens to be my best friend, and the hottest guy I've ever seen."

Noctis lets himself look at Prompto in the dim light of their flashlights, really look. "I don't know if you noticed, but you're pretty hot yourself," he says. "I thought I was gonna die watching you squirm around in that air duct." Prompto snorts, and then they're both laughing, and it feels _good_ , it feels comfortable, it feels right. He kisses Prompto again, still laughing against his mouth, then tugs at the bottom of Prompto's shirt. "Wanna lose this?" he asks, trying to sound sexy but probably failing.

At least, he thinks he's failing, but Prompto seems to be into it, so that's okay. They both detach their flashlights and set them down, changing the angle of the light in the room as they strip off their shirts. The light highlights the ridges of each of Prompto's muscles, and Noctis carefully traces his fingers over them. Prompto trembles a little, breathing sharply as Noctis brushes over a nipple, and then Prompto's hands are on him too, eagerly exploring his body. It's electrifying, having someone touch him like that. Being _wanted_.

Prompto kisses him again, then moves his lips down Noctis's neck, down his chest, to lick across one nipple, and Noctis makes an embarrassing sound. He's touched himself, of course, but it's not at all the same as having someone else touch him -- as having someone else's _tongue_ on him. Prompto smiles against his skin and does it again, and again, until Noctis is squirming in his lap, rocking his hips into Prompto's with each breath he takes. Noctis slides his fingers into Prompto's hair and tugs him back up for another kiss.

When they part, Noctis moves backwards, getting his legs in between Prompto's instead of on top of them, and gives Prompto the same treatment. He doesn't stop at his nipples though, but keeps kissing his way down Prompto's body until he gets to his belt. "Is this okay?" he asks, hand hovering over the buckle.

"Yeah," Prompto says, face flushed and gorgeous. Noctis moves his hand down to feel the hard length of Prompto's cock through his pants, and Prompto gasps, hips jerking into his hand. It gives him a little thrill to see the way Prompto reacts to his touch, so he rubs against him slowly, getting a feel for the shape and size of him. Then he takes a breath, bends down, and presses his mouth where his hand just was. Prompto whimpers, knocking his head back against the machine, then says, "Holy shit, Noct, if you don't get my pants off right now I'm not gonna last until you do."

Noctis grins and starts working on the buckle. Prompto helps push his pants and underwear down to his knees, and then Noctis is confronted with Prompto's cock, hard and flushed and leaking. His heart pounds as he wraps his hand around it and strokes experimentally. It's not that different from his own, and he's jerked himself off about a million times. Prompto starts breathing louder, his breaths turning into sounds of pleasure as Noctis tightens his grip. Noctis isn't entirely sure what he's doing, but he wants this to be good for Prompto, so he holds him steady, braces himself with one hand on the floor, and leans down to take the tip of his cock into his mouth.

Prompto shouts, and Noctis is glad they're alone and isolated. He's also glad he's got one hand on Prompto's dick because otherwise Prompto would be choking him with the way his hips are jerking forward. He pulls back and takes him in a little more, trying to keep his lips over his teeth, then runs his tongue up the underside as Prompto moans and tries to thrust up into his mouth. Prompto's skin is hot and salty, with just a hint of bitterness where precum is beading up at the tip. Noctis slides down a little more, then back up, and it makes Prompto's dick wet enough that now his jerking hips are getting somewhere, sliding through Noctis's hand and into his mouth, and Noctis lets him do it, breathing through his nose and enjoying the sounds that Prompto is making.

After the amount of time they spent being influenced by the Nif sex machine, it's not surprising that it only takes a few minutes before Prompto's moans escalate to a fever pitch. Noctis chokes a little as his mouth is flooded, swallowing reflexively then sitting back on his heels and coughing. He wipes his mouth, making a face at the taste, but forgets all about it when he looks at Prompto. Prompto's eyes are closed and he's breathing hard, but he looks sated and deliriously happy, and it sends a rush of pleasure through him to know that he's the one who made Prompto look like that.

"Dude," Prompto finally says, "that was amazing." Noctis grins, a flutter of pride running through his body and straight into his cock. He's been ignoring his own erection so far, focusing on Prompto instead, but now the ache is getting insistent so he starts working his pants open. He's about to undo the zipper when Prompto finally moves, pulling up his own pants and then putting his hand over Noctis's. "Let me do that," he says, and Noctis bites his lip as Prompto's hand rubs over him.

Prompto eases Noctis down to lie on the floor, Noctis lifts his hips to let his pants and underwear get pulled down, and then Prompto is kissing him again. "My mouth is gross," Noctis says when they part for air.

"My fault," Prompto laughs. He starts kissing his way down Noctis's body, pausing to pay attention to his sensitive nipples, and Noctis groans as his bare cock drags against Prompto's belly. Prompto reaches down to touch him, then takes hold of his cock and strokes it roughly. Noctis knows he can be a little noisy when he's jerking off -- _Prompto_ knows Noctis can be a little noisy when he's jerking off -- but it's got nothing on how much noise he finds himself making now.

"Oh fuck, _Prompto_ ," he groans when Prompto's hand stops moving and his mouth descends. It's hot and wet and feels so good, and when he looks down Prompto is looking back up at him, lips wrapped around the head of his cock. It's better than he ever imagined. If this is what it feels like when Prompto doesn't really know what he's doing, he can't begin to think how mind-blowing it'll be when he starts to get good at it.

Prompto slides down lower and moves his tongue, and Noctis jerks under him, already on the edge. "Keep-- Keep doing that thing with your tongue," he says, and Prompto obliges, tongue sliding up the underside of his cock to circle around the head. He does it again, moving his head along with it, and Noctis can't hold back, not after spending hours holding himself back. The next time Prompto's tongue teases at the head of his cock the tension that's been building snaps, and Noctis cries out as he spills into Prompto's mouth.

He's dimly aware of Prompto pulling off him, but it feels distant as everything swims, his body still humming with pleasure. Prompto lays down next to him and curls up around him, and it feels so good that Noctis wants to fall asleep just like this.

"Noct?" Prompto says, and Noctis murmurs a sleepy, "Mmm?"

"You can't go to sleep, Noct. Iggy and Gladio are waiting for us."

Noctis sighs. "When we get back to the Leville, we're getting a second room. I want to sleep naked with you."

Prompto laughs and shoves him gently. "Who knew you were such a romantic?"

*

They squeeze their way back through the ventilation shaft and make their way through the empty base to their friends. It's not until they get there that Noctis realizes he's holding Prompto's hand.

"'Bout time," Gladio says, taking one look at their joined hands and clapping Noctis on the shoulder.

"Well," Ignis says, arching an eyebrow, "I suppose this sex machine gave you a happy ending after all."

Noctis groans and Prompto splutters, but then Gladio and Ignis start laughing, and Noctis can't help joining them. He's not sure what's in store for them when they finally make it to Altissia, but for now? He looks at Prompto and squeezes his hand, and Prompto smiles back at him. For now, he'll take what he can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you for reading this far! And special thanks to r3zuri, ienablu, and misswonderheart, for listening to me whine about this fic and for helping me make it better.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @[marmolita](http://marmolita.tumblr.com) if you want to scream with me about FFXV!


End file.
